Shadows of Vengeance
by UnverifiedByChoice
Summary: It's a classic story. Boy meets girl, boy slowly grows more and more evil while girl is locked away, boy earns girl's trust, then later boy stabs girl in back; literally. But maybe; just maybe...there's a sweeter, juicier, more heart-wrenching story that Riot just happened to overlook. Kalista x Hecarim two-shot, contains lemon in 2nd chapter(Relax, they're human here.)


**Okay, so in this fanfic I'm exploring the idea that Kalista and Hecarim could have been young lovers in the unnamed empire which brought about the Shadow Isles.**

 **Some things to keep in mind:**

 **-This takes place before the Shadow Isles is born, therefore both Hecarim and Kalista are COMPLETELY HUMAN.**

 **-I may or may not change some plot details from their original backstories. For example, the Knight Commander isn't dead yet, and Hecarim isn't a huge jerk at the beginning.**

 **-This is listed as Romance/Tragedy since the whole Shadow Isles fiasco was a pretty big tragedy, but just based on how I like to write there might be some humorous side to this. Therefore, if you clicked on this story because you want to bawl your eyes out, I'd recommend reading something else.**

 **-I'm still kinda new to this whole writing thing, so I'd greatly appreciate any feedback you can give.**

 **Finally, my other fanfic, The Wager, has not been abandoned. I'm working really hard on the next chapter to accommodate for all of the feedback that people have given me. This could be considered as a way of showing you what I've learned :).**

* * *

 **Shadows of Vengeance**

Kalista was depressed.

In all of her days as vanguard to her uncle, the king, she had never imagined this day would come. She had saved her majesty, but the assassin who had wanted to kill him had instead struck at the queen, dooming her to a miserable death by poison. So far, nothing was working. In all of the desperation, the king, who did not blame Kalista for the incident, but was plenty filled with grief, had given her a deadline of one week; if no cure was found, he expected her to leave the kingdom on a quest to find one.

 _"I need a walk..."_ She rose from her unmade bed and set out towards the kingdom's courtyard, dressed in full armor.

The queen's condition had plagued not only her, but the great kingdom. A wave of sadness had washed over the townsfolk, who now trudged about doing their menial everyday tasks with little gusto.

The only ones unfazed by this were the knights, who never relented from improving their skills in combat. As she was one of the few females currently enlisted in the kingdom's military, many of the knights usually gave her grief, claiming that she was too much of a lady to do more than stand at the king's side. However, when she had saved him from the attempt on his life, many of them apologized. Still, since she was just the king's attendant she didn't see much of the knights of the Iron Order. All she knew was from the righteous tales the townspeople told to their children.

As Kalista overlooked the courtyard, the knights were too busy sparring to pay her any mind. One pair of combatants in particular caught her eye. The man on the left had a golden badge on his shoulder, labeling him as the Knight Commander. He wielded a heavy two-handed sword against his opponent, a more nimble-looking guy who darted around, blocking with a small shield and jabbing with a spear. Eventually, the Knight Commander overstepped by an inch, giving his lieutenant the opportunity to step inside his strike and slam his shield into the man's chest. He stumbled backwards and dropped his sword to keep his balance as his opponent pointed the spear at his neck. The Knight Commander removed his helmet and smiled.

"Well done, Lieutenant. That's another win for you." The Lieutenant bowed respectfully and turned to the side to leave. That was when he noticed Kalista and approached.

Kalista stepped forwards a bit, asserting her dominance. They were about the same height, with him only having about half an inch on her. She bowed, her long black hair dangling for a moment before coming back to rest against her armored chest. "Hello."

The figure removed his helmet, revealing a smiling, handsome face and stark, white hair. His eyes were a warm brown color, but they had an edge to them, as if he was used to be attacked. Then again, he probably was. His skin was pale like hers, likely from spending a lot of time cooped up in a suit of armor, but one look at his metal outfitting told Kalista that he was well-built under all of it, with just the right amount of sleekness and muscle.

"Well..." The man spoke with a laid-back, easygoing tone. "It isn't often that one sees the armor of the king's royal militia being adorned by one who also wears such a pretty face."

Kalista stifled a laugh, brushing her hair away from her face. "Flattery won't get you very far with me. Although, I suppose I could say the same."

"The gesture is appreciated. Call me Hecarim."

"Kalista."

Hecarim strapped the spear to his waist and the shield to his back. "Ah, the king's niece. I've heard much about you."

Kalista smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Have you now?"

"Yes. The Iron Order has a great deal of respect for you, saving the king like how you did."

"Hmm. Seems everyone has heard about that, and only that. I've done much more for the kingdom than saving the king's life one time."

"Have you now?" Hecarim asked, mimicking her tone from earlier. Under normal circumstances Kalista would have gotten mad, but at that moment she remembered that imitation was the easiest form of flattery.

"Why don't we take a walk and you can tell me all about the feats you've accomplished?"

Kalista smiled. "All right, why not?"

The two strolled around the castle pavilion, exchanging stories. Hecarim was a decorated Lieutenant, surpassed in rank only by the Knight Commander whom he had bested in a sparring match only a few minutes ago. As for Kalista...she was having trouble thinking of accolades aside from her most recent one.

"Come now. Surely you can think of something." Hecarim egged her on shamelessly.

"Well...the other day I was refitting a cannon head on the castle wall, and right as I was almost done I was blindsided by a giant eagle and fell twenty feet down into the ground below." She explained. "Afterwards I climbed back up the wall with my bare hands and finished the task." She smiled with satisfaction upon completing her story. "Although I will admit, my backside still hurts a bit from that fall."

"Oh? But with a backside as big as yours, surely it couldn't have been that much of a problem." Hecarim smirked.

Kalista's cheeks were tinted pink, but she forced the feeling down. "I told you that flattery wouldn't get you anywhere, especially not in bed with me which is what you seem to be pursuing."

Hecarim's expression suddenly turned to surprise.

"No, you misunderstand. I don't want anything from you, although if we were to sleep in the same bed I would not object to-" He paused abruptly and cleared his throat upon seeing Kalista's look of disapproval.

"Ahem...I was simply taking the chance to meet the woman who saved our great kingdom. And even though you don't seem to like me very much, I still consider this meeting an honor."

Kalista suddenly felt a little bad. "Now you're the one who misunderstands. I never said I disliked you, I just thought you might have had ulterior motives to talking with me."

Hecarim shook his head and smiled. "Not at all, Lady Kalista. I just happen to have respect for you...though perhaps I do find you attractive." He glanced towards the sun, which was sinking low over the castle walls.

"It seems I must retire. If you return tomorrow, perhaps we can finish our little talk."

Kalista smiled lightly. "Will do."

With that, Hecarim whistled, and a pure white stallion galloped in from behind Kalista. He vaulted onto its back effortlessly, saluted his new acquaintance and cantered away.

Kalista brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. _"I should get some sleep if I'm to return tomorrow morning."_


End file.
